Polybus Henry
Polybus Henry (4 April 18 AS – 19 June 1 PS) was the male tribute from District 2 in the 1st Hunger Games. Originally from Elyria, he was 18-years-old and was studying to become a stonemason prior to being reaped for the games. In the games, Henry was the seventeenth tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, he rushed the cornucopia with the other Careers, getting supplies and killing several tributes. He then hunted the lone tributes in the arena the first night along with the other Careers. The following day, Marina Desjardins of District 4 was severely injured by a trap set up by Lora Lilson of District 7 and Lea Tomms of District 8. Henry volunteered to give her medical attention. While the rest of the Careers were away getting supplies at the halfway point feast, Henry tended to Desjardins's wounds, and they later began having sex. They were walked in on by Henry's district partner Demetria Gallows, who was also in love with him. She reacted in a jealous rage, killing both Desjardins and Henry with her axe. Early life Henry was born in Elyria, District 2 to parents Achilles and Circe Henry. Both of his parents are stonemasons. Henry is an only child. During the Great Rebellion, the Henry family, like most residents of District 2, supported The Capitol. Following the announcement of the 1st Hunger Games, Henry signed up for training and planned to volunteer for the games. ''1st Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping Due to receiving training for the games, Henry planned to attempt to volunteer regardless of whether he was reaped or not. Following the reaping, Henry volunteered to take the male tribute's spot, and was accepted. The escort for District 2 was Giorgio Clemente, while the female tribute reaped for the games was Demetria Gallows. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Henry was styled by the District 2 head stylist Ellinore Marie. As District 2's industry is weaponry, Marie designed a warrior costume for her tributes. They placed 5th out of 12. Training In training, Henry demonstrated adept ability with wielding a sword, and also had advanced knowledge with using a spear and throwing knives. Paired with his intelligence, strength, and agility, Henry received a training score of 9, the second-highest of that year's games. Games In the games, Henry was the seventeenth tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, he rushed the cornucopia with the other Careers, getting supplies and killing several tributes. He then hunted the lone tributes in the arena the first night along with the other Careers. The following day, Marina Desjardins of District 4 was severely injured by a trap set up by Lora Lilson of District 7 and Lea Tomms of District 8. Henry volunteered to give her medical attention. While the rest of the Careers were away getting supplies at the halfway point feast, Henry tended to Desjardins's wounds, and they later began having sex. They were walked in on by Henry's district partner Demetria Gallows, who was also in love with him. She reacted in a jealous rage, killing both Desjardins and Henry with her axe. He placed 8th out of 24. Category:18 AS births Category:1 PS deaths Category:Career tributes Category:Deceased tributes Category:Male tributes Category:People from Elyria, District 2 Category:Tributes in the 1st Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 2